


Królowa

by EpicPie4



Series: Łowy [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicPie4/pseuds/EpicPie4
Summary: Od teraz będe zamieszczał prace tylko po angielsku bo łatwiej mi się pisze w tym języku niż po Polsku





	

Liczne słupy dymu znad miasta wskazywały na to, że Radowid srogo rozpoczął swoje rządy. Tłum ludzi i nieludzi blokował przejście do punktu kontrolnego w bramie, na szczęście nikt nie kwapił się do zatrzymania dwóch wiedźminek z mieczami na plecach, jadących przez środek tłumu. Dookoła nich był nieustanny zgiełk i kłótnie. Słońce świeciło mocno, dość charakterystyczne dla zimowego dnia. Vienne miała wrażenie, że jej włosy za chwilę staną w ogniu. Ciri, z drugiej strony, nie miała tego problemu, jej jasne włosy odbijały światło słoneczne, przez co wydawały się świecić.  
\- Kiedy zrozumiesz, że nie macie wstępu do miasta?! – dobiegł ich głos strażnika – Pieprzeni nieludzie. Następny!  
Zsiadły z koni i wzięły je za wodze. Strażnik spojrzał na nie i przewrócił oczyma, po czym machnął na nie ręką żeby podeszły.  
\- Oczy jak szparki, co? Tak szybko chcesz na stos?  
\- Muszę się dostać do miasta – jej dłoń mimowolnie zacisnęła się w pięść  
\- To wypierdalaj do Wyzimy! Też miasto, a może tam wpuszczają dziwadła cyrkowe – zaśmiał się paskudnie, jego koledzy zawtórowali – „Z rozkazu Króla Radowida V Srogiego do miasta Novigrad wstępu nie mają: Elfy, półelfy, krasnoludy, niziołki, czarodzieje i inne plugastwo ludziom obce i mieszkańcom zagrażające.” – odczytał rozkaz z karty papieru  
\- Muszę dostać się do miasta – wycedziła, po czym zrobiła krok w stronę strażnika  
\- Głucha czy co?! „Plugastwo ludziom obce i mieszkańcom zagrażające”, no wypisz wymaluj wiedźmak! – Wydarł się i odepchnął ją od siebie. Zanim zdążył zabrać rękę Vienne złapała go za ramie i złamała je z głośnym trzaskiem. Wyciągnęła nóż zza pasa i poderżnęła gardło kolejnemu zanim jeszcze chwycił za broń. Poczuła adrenalinę. Poczuła, że do tego była stworzona. Następny. Rozbryzg krwi pokrył jej twarz, a przyjemnie ciepło karmazynowego płynu napędzało ją dalej. Następny. Zatraciła się w zakazanej przyjemności zabijania, nie słyszała krzyku tłumu za nią czy ryku biesa wbiegającego na most. Piąty strażnik zwijał się w kałuży krwi. Został już tylko jeden, młody przerażony chłopak. Nie słyszała co mówił, coś o rozkazie króla. Jakiego króla? Teraz ona była tu jedyną królową. Królową krwi i śmierci. Jej ręka opadła bezwładnie, a za nią podążyła reszta jej ciała. Jej zmysły pokryła ciemność.

Ciri machnęła obolałą od uderzenia dłonią. Nie wiedziała co odbiło Viennie, ale miała teraz inne rzeczy na głowie, takie jak bies mordujący zebranych na moście ludzi. Wyciągnęła zza pleców swój miecz. Ruszyła biegiem do przody, widziała jak kolejne ciała spadały do wody. Skoczyła wprost na ryczącego potwora, ku jemu zdziwieniu zostawiając za sobą tylko niebieską smugę. W mgnieniu oka znalazła się na plecach stworzenia i ugodziła je mieczem w tył głowy, tak jak uczył ją Geralt. Mocniej zacisnęła dłonie na rękojeści miecza. Zwierzę zaczęło miotać się na boki, ale wiedziała, że uchodzą już z niego siły. Zaskomlało i padło na ziemię, a z jego pyska zaczęła wylewać się czerwona ciecz. Ciri zeskoczyła triumfalnie z wielkich zwłok i uśmiechnęła się  
\- Poszło łatwiej niż się spodziewałam – powiedziała sama do siebie. Vienna odzyskała już przytomność i siedziała zdezorientowana wśród zwłok. Ciri bez słowa chwyciła ją za rękę i wciągnęła przez bramę. Zaraz po wejściu do miasta uderzył je smród palonego ludzkiego – lub w tym wypadku nieludzkiego – mięsa. Wszyscy dookoła uwijali się jak w ukropie. Kupcy wykrzykiwali swoje „najlepsze” oferty, żebracy, jak nie trudno się domyślić, zatrzymywali ludzi swoim żebraniem jeszcze bardziej ich irytując. Novigrad nie zmienił się odkąd tu ostatnio była. Nie dobrze. Straż kościelna chodziła po ulicach, zbyt leniwi by je zatrzymać rzucali tylko groźnymi spojrzeniami. Ciri niezbyt wiedziała co zrobić, więc postanowiła udać się do – jej zdaniem – jedynej osoby, która mogła im pomóc.  
\- Jaskier! – Krzyknęła wesoło zaraz po wejściu do kameleona.

**Author's Note:**

> Od teraz będe zamieszczał prace tylko po angielsku bo łatwiej mi się pisze w tym języku niż po Polsku


End file.
